Una maestra fuego
by Grey Nigth
Summary: espero q les guste mi fic y tambien espero algun review si!gracias..!
1. Chapter 1

"**Una maestra fuego"**

Una mañana Sokka, Katara y Aang despertaron de una larga y pasiva noche de sueño. El gran bisonte volador llamado Appa les saludo con un bostezo y se puso de pie preparado para un largo viaje. Estaban dentro de un tupido bosque lleno de maleza y con una enorme cascada que caía de un risco formando un río caudaloso y profundo.

- Katara, tengo sed, trae un poco de agua- dijo Sokka desde su saco de dormir mientras con pereza y lentamente se incorporaba.

- ja! Que te pasa Sokka! Yo no voy a ir a buscar agua!- exclamo Katara un tanto enojada ante la holgazanería de su hermano

- vamos no te cuesta nada y además vos me pediste ayer que te fuera a buscar no se que cosa y yo fui, ahora te toca a vos- le respondió Sokka tranquilo mirando burlonamente a Katara.

Ella no se molesto en responder, le dirigió una mirada asesina a Sokka, pero sabia que él tenia razón.

- ahora vuelvo- dijo en un suspiro Katara, introduciéndose entre la maleza. Ella caminaba por un sendero en el que el día anterior había recorrido con Aang buscando algo para comer, sabia donde estaba la cascada.

Se metió por entre dos árboles de gruesos troncos y dirigió una mirada a la hermosa cascada, era uno de los pocos lugares que la nación del fuego todavía no había destruido. Pero alguien allí capto su atención, una joven muchacha que salía del río, tenía una toalla rodeada a la cintura y con otra toalla se secaba el cuello. Aun a espaldas la joven sintió una mirada furtiva y algo asustada se volteo rápidamente…

- quien eres!- exclamo sorprendida la joven

-eh…ka-Katara- tartamudeó la maestra agua volteándose para que ella pudiera vestirse, pero antes pudo ver una cicatriz en su espalda que descendía diagonalmente desde su hombro derecho hacia la parte izquierda de su cadera.

Cuando termino de cambiarse se volteo y miro a Katara, que le devolvió la mirada

- eh… quien eres tu- pregunto Katara

- me llamo Elwing – respondió la muchacha – un placer

- Igualmente- respondió Katara recordando su cortesía – y… de donde eres? – continuó

Elwing sin embargo no respondió sus ojos marrones con pequeñas manchas negras se enfocaron en el correr del río y el cabello enrulado floto al viento, este era del mismo color de los ojos.

- realmente no vas a querer saberlo- dijo tristemente levantando la mirada

- porque?- insistió Katara

- m… bueno…. Digamos que…. sea como sea, yo igual que muchos, estoy en contra de la nación del fuego- respondió Elwing con una sonrisita inocente.

Katara levanto una ceja "Elwing no parecía nada amenazante ni peligrosa pero porque seria que no le quería decir de donde era?"

- si yo peleo contra la nación del fuego y también por mi madre, ellos la asesinaron- dijo Katara con tristeza

- Oh... Lo siento- respondió la joven y finalmente se decidió a decir la verdad- yo peleo porque me desterraron aunque fueron muy injustos conmigo.

- ERES DE LA NACION DEL FUEGO?- pregunto Katara exaltada

- si por desgracia- respondió Elwing que parecía haberse sacado un peso muy grande del pecho.

- guau no lo pareces- dijo Katara mas tranquila viendo las ropas de Elwing. Ella llevaba una remera gris y un pantalón azul muy oscuro.

- jeje… supongo que tienes razón- respondió riendo

- estoy viajando con unos amigos si quieres podes venir conmigo

- me encantaría – respondió Elwing sonriendo.

Ambas chicas se encaminaron por el mismo camino que Katara había usado para llegar al río. Llegaron al claro donde Appa saludo a Katara y a su acompañante, quien por lo demás se sorprendió al ver al enorme bisonte volador de 10 toneladas

- él es Appa- lo presento Katara, luego un lemur de color chocolate y blanco se acerco a Katara – y él es Momo.

Elwing estaba bastante sorprendida tanto por el bisonte como por el lemur

- hola Katara y hola…..?...- un joven calvo y de ojos grises se había acercado a las jóvenes

- hola Aang, ella es Elwing- dijo Katara presentándolos

Ambos (Aang y Elwing) hacen una reverencia, de repente un joven moreno, alto y delgado atravesó unos arbustos

- Katara quien es ella? Acaso quieres que la nación del fuego no encuentre?

-Elwing él es mi paranoico hermano Sokka- dijo Katara sarcásticamente

- ah…

Pero porque los persigue la nación del fuego?- pregunto Elwing

Los tres amigos se miraron y se interrogaron con la mirada

- porque soy el avatar y todos quieren atraparme para entregarme y todo eso….- dijo Aang despreocupadamente

Que! Eres el avatar?- exclamo Elwing sorprendida – guau y quien quiere capturarte?

- si lo soy y… se llama Zuko – dijo Aang

Elwing miro a los chicos totalmente sorprendida, por su cabeza pasaban algunas preguntas como…" zuko? El príncipe zuko? El zuko q yo conozco? Como es posible? Si él se supone fue desterrado?..Y…

Aang hizo que se apartara de sus pensamientos

-Elwing conoces a Zuko?- pregunto Aang

- que si lo conozco?- pregunto ella sarcásticamente- pues si, si nos conocemos desde

los 12 años…


	2. Chapter 2

UN REENCUENTRO ENTRE VIEJOS AMIGOS"

-que? Y cuantos tenes ahora?- pregunto Sokka

- dieciséis – respondió Elwing – mi tío y el suyo se conocían desde mucho, en la isla de la nación del fuego solíamos caminar por aquí y por allá pero muy poco tiempo y….

- bueno demasiada información por un día- dijo Sokka interrumpiendo a Elwing

- puedes quedarte por hoy a dormir con nosotros si quieres Elwing- dijo Aang

-me encantaría- respondió la maestra fuego con una hermosa sonrisa, Sokka y Aang fueron al bosque a buscar algo comestible y Katara y Elwing estuvieron hablando,

- Elwing… quieres que vayamos a meternos al agua? Hasta q mi hermano y Aang lleguen con comida tenemos tiempo- pregunto Katara encogiéndose de hombros

-claro me vendría bien otro chapuzón –dijo Elwing ansiosa, antes de q Katara hubiese terminado de hablar ella ya había quitado la remera de manga larga y quedado con una sin mangas y el pantalón lo recogió hasta la rodilla dejando ver la blanquecina piel de sus piernas.

Ambas jóvenes se pusieron en marcha camino al lugar donde se habían encontrado llegando a una parte del río mas calmada y menos profunda, se sentaron sobre una roca dejando q sus pies descansen con la suave corriente.

- Elwin cuando salías del río vi q tenias un cicatriz en la espalda quien te la hizo?- pregunto Katara curiosamente

- la pregunta no es quien sino que- respondió Elwing algo perdida en sus recuerdos- antes de ser desterrada tuve q luchar por intentar quedarme y en el duelo el candelabro q había sobre la arena de duelo so corto por la llamas y se cortaron las cadenas y cayo sobre el general q ofendí, discutiendo con él por no se q cosa, y se nos cayo encima y él se quebró la muñeca pero yo me corte la espalda con uno de los bordes.

- ah…- dijo Katara no sabiendo q contestar.

De repente se escucho un pequeño gruñido, como los que hacen los mapaches y como hace Momo. Katara y Elwing se voltearon, un pequeño animal estaba husmeando entre las ropas de Katara o mas bien mordió uno de sus zapatos y se lo llevo corriendo muy apurado y dando pequeños y cortos saltillos. Katara salio corriendo tas él mientras maldecía al mapache y Elwing se reía aun sentada sobre la roca. Katara se interno en el bosque corriéndolo, Elwing se incorporo para ayudarla pero algo llamo su atención

Unas voces q venían del otro lado del río, no alcanzaba a oír lo q decían pero si algo con "vamos, por favor príncipe solo quiero ver si hay de esas manzanas que tanto me gustan y sabes q solo crecen a orillas de un río" dijo una, pero la otra dejo salir un pequeño bufido.

La muchacha se paro en seco no sabia q hacer si salir corriendo o ver quien era, pero fue muy tarde, dos figuras salieron de entre los arbustos, una era un hombre un tanto gordito y el otro un joven alto con una cicatriz en al ojo izquierdo.

Los tres quedaron estupefactos al encontrarse. Katara salio del bosque con su zapato murmurando "estúpido mapache"… levanto la vista y vio a Elwing que se puso en una pose de ataque y luego vio porque.

Zuko estaba del otro lado con la boca un tanto abierta y su tío iba por el mismo camino, de golpe él también adopto la misma pose Elwing y comenzó a atacar seguido de su tío q dirigió su ataque a Katara.

Elwing esquivo con mucha facilidad el ataque de zuko, Katara congelo al general Iroh contra un árbol y fue en ayuda de Elwing quien rechazaba las constantes bolas de fuego de zuko y haciéndole retroceder con una barrera de fuego. También zuko termino congelado.

Elwing lanzo un silbido al aire que resulto ser ahogado por el ruido de la corriente del río. Katara no supo a que le había silbado Elwing pero a lo lejos una especie de chillido penetrante y poderoso le respondió, de repente una gran brisa de viento provocada por un batir de alas sacudió con fuerza el cabello enrulado de la joven maestra fuego y la trenza de Katara se balanceaba rápidamente detrás de su espalda.

Un animal del tamaño de un caballo apareció, pero no era un caballo no completamente al menos, la mitad de su cuerpo era el de un caballo y la otra mitad parecía de un águila con poderosas alas y ojos amarillos penetrantes, patas con afiladas garras, en la mitad del cuerpo se apreciaba donde se separaba en plumaje del pelaje ambos de color gris.

Elwing recogió las ropas y a toda corrida se acerco al animal con Katara detrás agarrada a su muñeca le ayudo a subir detrás del nacimiento del ala, torpemente Katara logro arreglárselas para acomodarse, luego Elwing con agilidad y probablemente acostumbrada subió delante de Katara y con las piernas que colgaban a ambos lados de las costillas del animal lo espoleó suavemente ordenando:

- vamos rápido Amrod.

Él desplegó sus inmensas alas y con un ligero salto se elevó remontando vuelo y siendo dirigido por Elwing que lo orientó hacia donde Sokka y Aang deberían estar esperándolas. Sobrevolaron el paisaje repleto de árboles, Amrod aterrizo suavemente en el suelo y Elwing se bajo a los tropezones de su lomo y a las corridas despertó a Sokka y Aang q se habían dormido esperándolas. Ella los zarandeo y insistiéndoles q tenían q irse, los dos jóvenes se despertaron muy sobresaltados pero demasiado adormilados como para reprocharles el modo en q los despertó, montaron al bisonte volador que ante la orden de Aang se elevo rápidamente.

Zuko se hallaba congelado al tronco de un árbol, rodeado por el hielo que la amiga del avatar le había lanzado, pero no le importo en que tan ridícula posición haya quedado en su mente una serie de preguntas y pensamientos entupidos comenzaban a menguar, Elwing ahora se había convertido en su enemiga, había cambiado mucho en el tiempo que dejo de verla, pero seguía siendo la ingeniosa muchacha que él había conocido, pero ahora la veía con un sentimiento diferente, uno que no pudo describir, tan abstracto, profundo, tan irracional, tan hermoso….

- príncipe zuko estas bien?- pregunto su tío acercándose a él y derritiendo el hielo.

-¡vamos tío si la maestra agua esta aquí también el avatar! Tenemos que seguirlos- respondió el joven incorporándose y comenzando a correr, dando una última mirada a donde había visto a Elwing por primera vez en 2 años desde que se separaron, una pequeña chispa de esperanza broto en su mente y en su corazón.

-Elwing…- dijo Sokka mirando al animal en que ella iba montada con Katara detrás.

- antes de que preguntes que es te contesto,- respondió ella- esto es un grifo o hipogrifo como quieras llamarle.

- un que?- dijo Katara

- que nunca vieron un grifo!- respondió sarcásticamente Elwing.

- se llama Amrod y lo encontré herido una semana después de que desterraron en un bosque- explico ella- lo ayude y luego no nos separamos mas, bueno obviamente él viaja solo y cuando lo necesito silbo y él viene.

- ah…- respondieron algo atónitos sus amigos

El día terminaba y la noche se asomaba en el horizonte, ambos animales voladores aterrizaron en un claro iluminado por los últimos rayos de sol, acamparon allí, a Elwing le prestaron una manta y todos se pusieron a hacer las camas para dormir.

Amrod se quedo a un lado de Elwing y miro a sus nuevos compañeros.

- Amrod ellos son Katara, Sokka, y Aang –presento Elwing, Amrod se acerco a los tres amigos y les dio una gran lamida, luego salto sobre Elwing y la derribo para también ser lamida…


	3. Chapter 3

"Cómplices por un día"

Bueno debido a las peticiones de quienes me dejaron los reviews pidiéndome q siguiera la trama les dejo el tercer capitulo de una maestra fuego espero les guste!

Al amanecer los ahora cuatro amigos despertaron con pocos ánimos, ese día Elwing tenia q partir en otra dirección pero volverían a encontrarse cuando Aang haya aprendido la tierra control, esto implicaba algo así como... mucho tiempo y Elwing tenia q ayudar a su primo Tahalos q había abandonado la nación del fuego y ahora vivía con si tío Nienor en el bosque cercano a un pueblo del reino tierra.

- bueno amigos tengo q irme Tahalos me espera- dijo tristemente Elwing inclinando la cabeza, sus ojos marrones demostraban tristeza y nostalgia.

- nos vamos a encontrar de nuevo?- pregunto Sokka que había llegado a tenerle cariño a joven muchacha, pero al decirlo sus mejillas se sonrojaron y sus orejas se pusieron de color tomate.

- yo creo q si- respondió Elwing mientras colgaba sobre la grupa de Amrod su pequeño bolso y se alistaba a partir

- esta bien luego de terminar de aprender pasaremos a buscarte- dijo Aang que se había acercado a Elwing un tanto triste

- esta bien los esperare- dijo ella dedicándole una de las mas hermosas sonrisas a sus amigos, katara se acerco y la abrazó, sus ojos azules lucían decepcionados pero se reconfortaron al ver la siempre presente alegría de Elwing, ella luego se acerco a Aang y a Sokka y les dio un beso de despedida a ambos en la mejilla, los dos jóvenes se pusieron colorados y mas aun Sokka que inclino la cabeza y miro el suelo avergonzado por el color de su cara.

- supongo ustedes también se han convertido en parte de mi familia y me son muy queridos, así que cuídense y nos vemos- dijo Elwing saltando sobre Amrod , este se acerco a los chicos y los lamió luego se elevó perdiéndose entre la nubes mientras la muchacha los saludaba con la mano.

El príncipe de la nación del fuego despertó en su habitación rodeada por penumbras, con fiaca se sentó en la cama y se frotó la cabeza, ya había amanecido, pero él seguía perdido en el remoto recuerdo de su sueño en el que con gran placer degustaba unos labios dulces y tibios pero que por culpa del momento en que cerro sus ojos para recibir ese beso no vio de quien se trataba, solo permitió que su corazón lo guiase dejándose seducir por aquella piel blanca y por sentir un corazón latiendo sobre él.

Un pequeño escalofrió recorrió su espalda mientras se vestía para salir a desayunar, abrió la puerta de su habitación y fue a la cocina, le pareció extraño no encontrarse con su tío él siempre le daba los buenos días y le ofrecía unas galletas de Avellanas. Desayunó lo que encontró y salio fuera del barco, apenas abrió la puerta una gran brisa de viento recorrió osadamente su cuerpo, el sol lo encandiló y la brisa del mar se sentía en el aire, estaban anclados detrás de una isla. Su tripulación hacia las tareas de costumbre pero Zuko se acerco a un hombre:

- no han visto a mi tío?- preguntó

- buen día señor- respondió el hombre haciendo una reverencia- su tío salió a caminar esta mañana

Zuko simplemente le agradeció, lo cual al hombre le llamó la atención, él no solía ser así por lo general era mandón algo malcriado y pocas veces agradecía y encima de mal modo, " en que estará pensando?" se preguntó el hombre volviendo a sus labores.

El día pasó volando para el joven príncipe estaba anocheciendo y su tío aun no volvía, "de seguro se puso a mirar alguna colección de cuernos Tsunkies" pensó Zuko, el cocinero sirvió la cena a él solo y luego de terminar si dirigió a su habitación cerro la puerta y se sentó en la cama para pensar donde podría estar su tío y por muy sorprendente que sea, si estaría bien.

De repente alguien llamó a su puerta. Algo molesto se incorporó y la abrió y vaya sorpresa se llevó al ver que quien estaba frente a él era nada mas y nada menos que Elwing.

Ella se encontraba con una expresión de "tardaste mucho" en el rostro, sus brazos estaban cruzados y lucía algo molesta. Tan sorprendido estaba Zuko que no se dio cuenta de que unos pasos se asomaban por una esquina, hasta que volvió en si justo a tiempo, agarró a Elwing por el cuello de la camisa y tiró de sus ropas haciéndola ingresar a su habitación. Cerró la puerta y oyó que los pasos seguían sin siquiera fijarse en nada raro, luego que el suspenso pasó se dirigió a Elwing que estaba parada en medio de la habitación

- que estas haciendo aquí?- pregunto Zuko muy confundido

- bueno…- dijo Elwing adoptando una posición de sumisión –no puedo creer que tengo que hacer esto murmuró volteando la cabeza por un segundo

- escucha tengo malas noticias- continuó la joven poniendo una expresión de preocupación en su rostro.

-m...?- la incitó Zuko

- tu tío y mi primo están cautivos- explicó Elwing mirando a los ojos a Zuko, él pudo ver preocupación, frustración y tristeza en sus ojos marrones manchados de negro, y algo en su corazón se ablandó. En su mente propia Zuko pensaba "porque? Porque esa mirada? Esa mirada... suplicante esa mirada cautivadora para él

- Piensas hacer algo o solo me vas a quedar mirando así!- preguntó Elwing molesta

- bien te ayudo- respondió fríamente Zuko- pero es sólo porque mi tío también esta prisionero

Ella sintió un pequeño cosquilleo por dentro y un hilo de esperanza brotó en su corazón.

- bueno y como salimos sin que nadie se de cuenta que estoy aquí, hice un tremendo lío para entrar- dijo ella

Sin embargo Zuko se le había adelantado y le había dicho a un hombre que revisaran las bodegas en busca de polisones. En pocos minutos la superficie del barco estaba desierta y él miro a Elwing triunfante y burlón.

- ja!- bufó ella. Un momento después se encontraban recorriendo el barco del príncipe caminado rápido para no ser descubiertos, cuando se estaban por asomar a la última esquina por doblar para salir del barco una puerta se abrió y 3 hombres de la tripulación salieron, hablaban de temas idiotas como la posibilidad de que los peces murieran ahogados por ejemplo. Elwing se congeló los atraparían tenían que hacer algo, de repente sintió algo que le tiró de la manga de la camisa hacia un costado.

Zuko la corrió del paso y la encerró entre sus brazos tapándole la boca con una mano, estaban en un rincón escondidos detrás de una puerta guardando un silencio sepulcral. Los hombres que caminaban guardaron silencio y escucharon que había sido ese sonido metálico. Zuko con la armadura había golpeado el borde de la puerta y Elwing sin tener conciencia de lo que hacía se tomó del brazo con el que Zuko la había agarrado por la cintura y lo apretó con fuerza, estaba nerviosa los hombres se acercaban hacia donde escuchaban el leve sonido de una respiración. Luego de un rato en silencio ellos al no ver nada y por holgazanes se encogieron de hombros y volvieron por donde habían venido, continuando su estúpida charla de los peces. Pasado el peligro ambos jóvenes se relajaron un poco pero no se separaron...

- em... gracias por esconderme pero...- dijo Elwing luego de que Zuko le destapó la boca – ya me puedes soltar- finalizó un poco ruborizada. Él sin embargo se volvió un tomate con piernas e inmediatamente la soltó a la muchacha.

Cuando salieron fuera del barco la noche cayó sobre ellos, estrellada y cálida, se alejaron corriendo hacia la orilla y se internaron en el tupido bosque.

Caminaron por un largo sendero que atravesaba este, ambos caminaban sin dirigirse palabra, de repente el camino se angostó y se vieron forzados a caminar uno detrás del otro, Zuko iba delante marcando camino hasta que fue derribado por Elwing, ella se había abalanzado sobre él y lo había corrido del sendero, cayeron entre unos arbustos totalmente desparramados y ahora con picazón por las pequeñas púas de la planta.

- pero que crees q...- trató de decir Zuko pero Elwing le tapó la boca y se llevó un dedo al labio haciendo q él se callara, un hombre montado en un caballo-pájaro recorría el camino por hace unos segundos venían caminando. El animal se detuvo haciendo ruidos extraños pero el jinete lo controló y continuó su marcha...

- muy bien... ahora sal de arriba mío quieres!- exclamó Zuko tratando de salir de debajo de Elwing, ella se incorporó sin prestarle atención y se concentro aún mas en ver lo que había detrás de una gran barrera de árboles.

- Zuko, mira esto- murmuró, éste aun fastidiado porque ella lo había tirado se acercó y vio una gran muralla de piedras alineadas minuciosamente una con otra. En la base donde había un par de puertas había 4 guardias y sobre la muralla todo un pequeño ejército preparo para disparar flechas a diestra y siniestra ante el menor movimiento sospechoso. Elwing y Zuko se miraron diciendo "como demonios vamos a burlar eso!"...

Disimuladamente se escabulleron detrás de la fortaleza y encontraron una abertura provocada probablemente por un fuerte golpe de rocas y fuego, ya que en los bordes el hollín se asomaba.

- esta grieta lleva dentro de la fortaleza- dijo Elwing

- no enserio, y a donde mas nos va a llevar? Al polo norte?- bufó Zuko burlonamente demostrando una sonrisa maliciosa

A Elwing no le cayó bien la broma y en lugar de ignorarlo se puso a discutir... estaban frente con frente echando humo por la nariz enojados, un momento después un grito se oyó sobre ellos.

- quien esta ahí!- preguntó una voz ronca y potente – ey fíjense que fue ese ruido!

Unos soldados vestidos de marrón se acercaron a donde Zuko y Elwing discutían.

Pero al legar no vieron nada estaba vacío no había nadie...

- no hay nadie mi señor- dijo un segundo hombre

Ambos jóvenes se miraron en la oscuridad, se habían escondido dentro de la grieta que estaba cubierta por arbustos y árboles, el lugar era pequeño, demasiado pequeño para que dos personas entraran, se encontraban enfrentados, inmóviles y silenciosos pero muy juntos... Zuko sentía como el cuerpo de Elwing se movía suavemente conjuntamente con su respiración un tanto agitada. Cuando sintieron que los pasos furtivos se alejaban ambos suspiraron aliviados y al levantar la mirada se encontraron con los ojos del otro, casi de inmediato voltearon la cabeza y Edwin murmuró

- vamos ya vi al general Iroh esta atado a ese poste de hierro, en medio de la oscuridad el rubor de sus mejillas no fue notado por Zuko...

- bien entonces vamos- dijo Zuko tomándose enserio el rescate. Con mucho cuidado salieron fuera del pequeño lugar donde estaban y se escondieron detrás de unas grandes cajas de madera. El lugar parecía estar concentrado en otra cosa, ambos jóvenes semi inclinados y corriendo livianamente se acercaban al poste donde estaban prisioneros tío y primo.

Se acercaron y ocultaron detrás de sus figuras y Elwing despertó al joven rubio q estaba atado junto a Iroh.

- Tahalos, despierta- murmuró sacudiéndolo suavemente, el joven abrió los ojos y volteó la cabeza.

- Elwing q haces aquí?- preguntó confundido – y quien es él tu novio?- continuó mirando a Zuko q desataba a su tío,

- eso no importa y no es mi novio vinimos a rescatarlos así que cállate- le reprochó

Elwing terminó de desatar a Tahalos y Zuko a iroh pero su primo se incorporó para estirarse y un guardia lo vio

- LOS PRISIONEROS ESCAPAN! – gritó a toda voz haciendo q maestros tierra los rodearan con armas retorcidas y extrañas.

- por dios Tahalos no puedes quedarte quieto!- exclamó frustrada Elwing – que acaso tienes hormigas en el pantalón o que ¿!

Los 4 se agruparon espalda con espalda recibiendo los constantes ataques de los hombres, uno por uno fueron separados y aislados en un rincón cada uno por separado,

Cuatro maestros fuego contra un ejército hay una desventaja muy grande pero aún así lucharon.

Ya separados y encima acorralados Elwing creyó que no lo lograrían pero se equivocó y juzgó mal el momento, en medio del cielo negro la figura halada de Amrod rasgó la noche como un cuchillo aterrizando en medio de la fortaleza de forma amenazante batiendo las alas y pateando el piso con fuerza, los guerreros se apartaron de él luego de ver como sacó a volar a un hombre que trató de derribarlo.

- AMROD GOLPEA ESA PARED!- gritó Elwing aprovechando el momento para escapar de sus opresores. El gran animal embistió con fuerza el lugar donde estaba la grieta quebrando el muro. Tahalos ayudó a Zuko a cargar a su tío y salir de ahí, una vez fuera el joven rubio de ojos verdes silbó tal y como hace Elwing para llamar a Amrod pero en lugar de un grifo apareció un caballo-pájaro,

Subieron a Iroh y Tahalos detrás, Amrod se acercó corriendo y se inclinó para que Elwing y Zuko subieran sobre él.

- Tahalos vuelve a la casa estamos mas bien lejos nosotros distraeremos a los hombres!- dijo Elwing espoleando a Amrod para q despegara, su primo le asintió y junto con el animal y Iroh desaparecieron entre las furtivas sombras del bosque ennegrecido. "nosotros" pensó Zuko tomándose de la cintura de Elwing mientras el grifo se elevaba.

"el plan había funcionado, Iroh y Tahalos estaban libres" pensó Elwing.

El animal se alzó sobre las copas de los árboles dejándose ver por los maestros tierras quienes cayeron en el engaño y lo siguieron sin sospechar nada, persiguiéndolos a siegas a trabes del bosque.

Cuando estuvieron sobrevolando las blancas playas del archipiélago los guerreros se percataron del sucio truco y se despidieron de sus prisioneros maldiciéndolos.

Amrod voló a baja altura, rozando con sus patas el azulino océano que jugueteaba con sus olas, el suspenso cesó y ambos se relajaron pero Zuko se percató de un pequeño detalle que lo hizo enrojecer hasta las orejas, él no era aficionado a las alturas y por el temor de caerse se abrazó a Elwing quien ya había comenzado a notar que algo le apretaba la cintura...


	4. Chapter 4

Numerosas sorpresas

Parte uno:

Finalmente despertó, el anochecer amenazaba por el sur, el mar jugueteaba con sus olas en la orilla. Volteó la cabeza para encontrarse con un bello y alegre bosque, las copas de los árboles se mecían divertidas por el viento que soplaba, con su cálida brisa.

Zuko sentían que todo le daba vueltas, se había dado un buen golpe contra la arena. El su mente borrosas imágenes de lo que había ocurrido antes de despertar comenzaron a fluir rápidamente. Recordaba que el grifo al posar sus patas en la tierra tropezó con una piedra y se precipitó hacia delante volcándose. y que...

Pero algo llamó su atención apartándolo de sus pensamientos, sentía un leve peso sobre su cuerpo, lenta y desganadamente levantó la mirada y se encontró frente a otra, unos ojos de color marrón con manchas alargadas y negras que parecían acabar de despertar al estar parcialmente cerrados.

Inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que quien estaba sobre él, era la joven muchacha llamada Elwing. Sentía su respiración suave, su cálida piel y el palpitar de su corazón, tenía sus manos posadas suavemente sobre su pecho, le hubiese gustado quedarse bajo su persona degustando su calor y sintiendo el dulce perfume que lo hacía embriagarse profundamente perdiendo el sentido de la realidad.

Elwing percibió proximidad de sus rostros y cuerpos, pero aún así hubiese ignorado cualquier cosa, cualquier dolor que hubiese tenido, cualquier peripecia que pudiera ser dispuesta en ese momento con tal de prolongar tanto como le sea posible el tiempo en que se perdió en esos ojos ambarinos tan penetrantes y tan profundos.

El tiempo se escurrió, pero no se separaron, quedaron perdidos en sus sentimientos y en el momento que estaban viviendo juntos.

La mirada sorprendida y el cabello enrulado cayendo a ambos lados del alargado rostro de la joven maestra cautivaban al muchacho de dieciséis años que yacía debajo de ella siendo derretido por sus emociones. Los seductores labios entreabiertos del príncipe disolvían a Elwing por dentro, acaso deseaba probarlos?... " que! Que estoy pensando! Me estoy volviendo loca!" pensó la joven sin apartar la mirada de los ojos del príncipe...

Finalmente las sombras que atrajo la noche los bañaron, a duras penas el sol descargaba algo de su luz pero estas se perdían en el horizonte iluminando el mar que se tiño de anaranjado. La isla permaneció en silencio, el cielo se pintó de azul marino muy hosco y en el fondo las luces lejanas de las estrellas y de la luna hacían que la arena de aquella playa se coloreara de un color grisáceo.

Ambos jóvenes permanecían en la misma posición en que se habían despertado, la única diferencia era que a medida que había pasado el tiempo se habían acercado mas el uno al otro de tal forma que compartían el aire que respiraban, estaban en un trance o hechizo que los había tentado a prácticamente rozar los labios del otro, pero cuando pudieron llegar a sentir lejanamente el calor del aliento de la persona que estaba junto a ella...

Una ola del mar los hizo despertar del aquel sueño tan cálido

El agua fría los azotó duramente y en ese momento los dos se dieron cuenta de lo que hacían, se separaron dolorosamente y se incorporaron desganados. Empapados y frustrados se encaminaron hacia tierra seca maldiciendo en sus mentes a la marea. Amrod se encontraba recostado en un árbol observándolos y ahora los miraba burlón y divertido. Elwing se le acercó y le dio una palmada de reproche en el pico.

Ella se sentó en la arena, aún mojada y se recostó en el grifo, mientras tanto Zuko desilusionado por no haber podido llegar a donde él había querido llegar se desplomó como un saco de papas en el suelo con la mirada perdida en el mar. Un largo e incómodo tiempo fluyó entre ellos sin poder hablar de lo sucedido con el otro.

- que... linda noche... No lo crees?- preguntó Elwing tratando de establecer alguna conversación.

- que?... eh. Si...por supuesto- respondió Zuko sin dirigirle la mas mínima mirada al la joven que yacía detrás de él.

Elwing se puso de pie y se acercó a Zuko, invocó algo del fuego control mientras caminaba e hizo que una espiral de fuego rodeara su cuerpo y secase sus ropas empapadas. Se sentó a su lado y trató de hablarle un poco, un momento después se encontraban hablando muy entretenidos ( dios entretenidos en que pensaba yo?)

E incluso en dos ocasiones Elwing logró hacerlo sonreír. Amrod había ido a buscar algo al bosque dejándolos solos, mientras conversaban.

-Bueno... creo... que iré a fijarme donde se metió Amrod- dijo Elwing poniéndose de pie- espero que no se haya metido en líos

Pero en el momento en que ella se encaminó hacia el bosque pudo sentir el calor de una mano tomando la suya entrelazando sus dedos, y luego un brazo rodeando su cintura impidiendo que avanzara...

Bueno es cortito para mí pero como tiene mas de una parte jeje continuara...


	5. Chapter 5

Bueno para empezar voy a dar las gracias a todos aquellos q me dejaron sus reviews mil y un gracias! Jeje y acá les dejo el capitulo 5

Numerosas sorpresas

Parte dos

"Un collar dice más de 100 palabras"

Inconscientemente, tropezó con una roca que había en la playa precipitándose hacía delante, una mano tomó la suya apretándola con ligereza, un brazo rodeó su cintura evitando el impacto con el suelo. Debido a la fuerza del tirón que su brazo recibió, Elwing dio un medio giro en el aire y fue estabilizada por el príncipe de la nación del fuego, quedando de frente a él. Zuko se había acercado a ella de un salto para evitar q cayera, y en un segundo tuvo a Elwing entre sus brazos, con una mano la sostenía de la delgada y bien formada cadera y con la otra mano sostenía la mano de ella.

Por un momento ambos se perdieron en la mirada del otro, el ambarino color de la orbes del príncipe enloquecían a Elwing de tal forma que podían llegar a pasar minutos, horas y días hasta cansarse de admirarlos.

Tanto uno como el otro estaban conectados por solo una mirada inocente, el roce de sus cuerpos y la fricción creada en ese momento, podía sentir el trabajado cuerpo del príncipe sobre ella, el modo en que la sostenía y en que le miraba.

La noche los encubría de cualquier mirada furtiva, pero no los escondía de sus propios pensamientos, el océano se hacía oír mientras batía sus olas que besaban la arena de la playa, los animales habían callado desde hace rato y solo los nocturnos dejaban oír sus cantos decorando el ambiente.

Finalmente Elwing terminó por robarle el aliento a Zuko antes de posar sus labios sobre los suyos, ella hubiese esperado algún tipo de rechazo de su parte pero él correspondió esa muestra de afecto apretando a Elwing contra su trabajado torso. Sus dedos eran fríos pero sus labios abrasaban como verdaderas llamas, se dejó llevar por sus sentimientos no importa cuanto su tío le había advertido que no perdiera el control de sus emociones.

Ambos cerraron los ojos ante el contacto ocasionado, ella rodeo el cuello del príncipe con ambos brazos luego de que libero su mano, Zuko sintió que sus piernas comenzaron a desobedecer las órdenes de su mente y en cambio lentamente se fueron flexionando y junto con ellas Elwing se inclinó conjuntamente quedando arrodillados en la suave y cálida arena. Los labios entreabiertos de la joven permitieron que la lengua de Zuko encontrara la suya provocando un ligero escalofrío en la espalda de la maestra fuego, el peso del príncipe a pesar de todo logró recostar a Elwing sobre la playa quedando debajo de él, sus brazos recorrieron el costado del bien formado cuerpo de la muchacha, la delgada tela de sus ropas permitió sentir la calidez y suavidad de la piel de ella, su fragancia dulce y característica embriagó a Zuko, su aroma se impregnó en sus ropas y el de él en las de ella.

Sus manos recorrieron delicadamente la espalda de Elwing mientras que su boca escapó a la joven y se concentró en recorrer el suave cuello de la muchacha, ella por cierto no se quedaría atrás, sus brazos se separaron del príncipe y se ocuparon en desabotonar la camisa de Zuko dejando ver la pálida y lisa piel que cubría el cuerpo del príncipe de fuego. Jugueteando con sus labios ella no tenía conciencia de lo que hacía solo, se dejó llevar.

Se separaron por un momento para poder tomar aire oyendo la respiración agitada del otro, antes de volver a unir sus labios Zuko acercó a Elwing aún más tomándola por la cintura, mientras ella deslizó sigilosamente sus manos por debajo de su camisa sintiendo la ancha espalda del príncipe bajo su tacto. Elwing sembró una serie de besos en el cuello y mejillas, sus manos recorrieron el rostro de Zuko, que se acercó a ella y mordió con delicadeza el labio inferior de Elwing reteniéndolo….

De repente algo en la mente de Elwing la hizo despertar de ese sueño abruptamente, una mezcla de tristeza, pesadez y angustia brotó del corazón de la joven hasta sus ojos que derramaron lágrimas sin consuelo.

- no… espera….- dijo ella huyendo a los exigentes labios del príncipe

- yo….- trató de decir- no puedo….

Dolidamente ella se escabulló por entre los brazos de Zuko sollozando, él a sentir que su cuerpo dio con la playa se sorprendió y abrió los ojos tratando de encontrar a Elwing escudriñando la oscuridad en que la noche los había envuelto. Encontró su mirada vidriosa y llena de desasosiego que luego de contactar la suya descendió, estaba sentada en la arena con la cabeza entre las piernas.

- que pasa?...- preguntó Zuko desconcertado ante su actitud, hace un momento se encontraba disfrutando del sabor de sus labios y ahora estaba llorando…

- Zu-zu-ko... Yo….- tartamudeó ella- yo…

- que?... preguntó él

Elwing se incorporó torpemente, tomó la mano de Zuko y lo ayudó a pararse, retenía la mano del príncipe entre las suyas, pero luego llevo una de ellas cuello de su remera y lo corrió dejando ver un collar trenzado y bañado en plata que colgaba de su cuello, llevaba una joya color rojo adornada con pequeños puntos dorados a su alrededor. Eso significaba solo una cosa…. "Elwing estaba comprometida"

Zuko turbado abrió sus ojos grandes y sintió como un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo,

"quien sería su prometido?" "porque nunca lo había mencionado?" " porque le molestaba tanto eso? Después de todo lo que él quería era q ella este feliz… pero no pudo evitar sentir…."

-yo…- trató de articular Elwing mirando a Zuko- ah… tengo q pensar... en algo…. – dijo finalmente antes de soltar la mano de Zuko. Él sintió que la mano de Elwing se deslizó de la suya dejándolo solo tomando del vacío y de la oscuridad.

Vio que ella se fue caminando y se perdió en el bosque, pero Zuko se quedó mirándola como esperando a que ella volviese pero no fue así….se sentó el la arena y solo pudo recordar la forma de aquel madito collar ¿Cómo era posible que un objeto tan simple, tan vulgar representara a tantas palabras de desconsuelo para él?...

" porque, porque el destino se había interpuesto así?" pensó Elwing "porque justamente ella tenía que tener un prometido?" "y… porque tenía que ser uno tan, engreído, terco, arrogante y celoso,…" se decía a si misma mientras caminaba entre la espesura del bosque "y mas que nada porque tenía que ser el hijo del amigo de su padre?"

- ya basta Elwing contrólate- se dijo a si misma en un siseante susurro-tienes que...

Pero antes de poder terminar la frase que estaba diciendo se había asomado por un claro hacia otra parte de la isla en la que el mar era mas profundo, azulino y brioso, las estrellas se veían borrosas sobre las inquietas olas que rompían coléricas sobre la ribera, y a un lado anclado había un navío pequeño, muy probablemente perteneciente a la armada de fuego al estar blindado.

- pero que demonios...- dijo ella al ver el barco de repente a su mente vino la mas ridícula de las explicaciones que resultó ser la mes certera.

- o no... Tengo q salir de aquí.- se dijo y a toda prisa dio tres pasos hacia atrás y entornó su mirada al camino por el que había venido. Pero cuando estuvo a punto de echar a correr sus brazos fueron aprisionados detrás de su espalda con poca delicadeza, se frenó en seco y oyó una voz que susurró a su oído:

- si tratabas de ser discreta no te salió bien-

Elwing cerro los ojos pensando "que no sea él, que no sea él, que no sea él" repetidamente, pero la suerte no estuvo con ella esta vez, Dior la había encontrado...

Estaba sentado mirando el reflejo de las estrellas en el sereno y vasto océano hundido en sus propios pensamientos, hasta que un ruido agitado lo hizo despertar de su trance.

Amrod se había asomado a toda prisa por entre los arbustos que formaban el bosque de la isla, estaba jadeando levemente y parecía nervioso, su cabeza de águila se agitó frenéticamente en busca de alguien, tan solo se encontraba Zuko allí presente y por un momento olvidó todo nerviosismo y lo observó penetrante. Zuko hubiese jurado poder ver a trabes de la mirada del grifo que este le preguntaba donde se encontraba Elwing...

- nose donde esta Elwing- dijo rotundamente volviendo la cabeza, esquivando los dorados ojos del animal, pero este comenzó a inquietarse nuevamente y a batir sus alas tratando de llamar la atención de Zuko que estaba sentado ignorándole.

- mira no se si me entiendes o no pero tu dueña se fue al bosque hace rato esta bien!- dijo crispado el príncipe. Pero Amrod pareció palidecer sus ojos se agrandaron y su pico quedó entreabierto, de repente mordió la camisa de Zuko haciéndolo ponerse de pie bastante molesto, el grifo hacía sus característicos ruidos que nadie llegaba a entender empujando a Zuko por la espalda tratando de hacerlo caminar.

- pero que te sucede? Estas loco?- dijo Zuko antes de que Amrod deslizara su torso emplumado por entre las piernas de Zuko volcándolo sobre su espalda y quedando montado sobre el grifo. Zuko nunca había montado a un animal así y encima no llevaba montura, estribos o riendas como se debe manejar, pero era muy tarde para esas preguntas, Amrod se lanzó a todo galope por la playa dando extensas zancadas, mientras su jinete trataba de entender que era lo que quería, y trataba de acomodarse y seguir el movimiento del cuerpo del animal.

- déjame ir Dior – decía Elwing ahora atada a un árbol con cadenas, su manos estaban amarradas detrás del tronco del árbol, sus tobillos fueron atados juntos con una cuerda, su prometido la había encontrado, luego de tanto tiempo...

-o por favor Elwing no te pongas así – dijo el joven de cabello oscuro y ojos verdes.- te he buscado por 1 año luego de que te desterraron para que podamos casarnos

- si crees que me voy a ir con tigo estas mas loco aún- le reprochó ella- sabes que no puedo volver a la isla

- oh... pero si vienes con migo si- le dijo con total naturalidad el joven acercándose hasta donde ella estaba caminando mientras se pavoneaba,

- te crees superior a los demás solo porque eres el jefe de infantería menor!- dijo ella montando el cólera ante la insolencia de ese joven.

- vamos Elwing tus propios padres me ofrecieron el matrimonio con tigo- dijo él observando a la joven de pies a cabeza

- mis padres no tienen nada que ver en esto... ellos- trató de decir ella antes de que sus palabras fuesen ahogadas por un par de lágrimas que recorrieron su rostro

- ellos que?...- dijo maliciosamente Dior

- ellos... solo... cometieron un error- dijo ella con dificultad al sentir una bola en la garganta

-un error que ahora tú tienes que pagar mi querida niña, y te guste o no tendrás que cumplir- dijo Dior tomando el mentón de la joven y lazando so rostro hasta tener sus manchados y vidriosos ojos a su altura, de golpe Elwing sintió unos golpes en medio de sus antebrazos y hombros, Dior había golpeado en aquellos puntos "clave" para el manejo del fuego control, ahora el funcionamiento de su única arma estaba bloqueado y sin el fuego control se sentía vulnerable.

- que hiciste?- dijo ella tratando de crear una bola de fuego con sus manos aún atadas pero sintiendo que de ellas solo salía un delgado hilo de humo negro.

-solo para asegurarme de que no me quemes con fuego- dijo Dior confiado acercándose mas a Elwing, mas de lo normal o permitido.

Continuara... buenos espero q a pesar de ser cortito les guste y gracias de nuevo por los reviews! Por fa dejen más!Jeje


	6. Chapter 6

Nino-san: _gracias por tu apoyo e todos mis capítulos me has ayudado mucho! Thanks so much .y felicidades por tu fic! _

Samara-lestrange:_ idola! Gracias por tus reviews tus palabras significan mucho para mi y muchas felicidades por tu capi número 13 de Ella es mi pecado... te agradezco mucho y nos vemos en el MSN _

Renaissance lady-k : _oh.. __Mi chava gracias por todas tus palabras me has llegado a inspirar jeje! OK te doy las gracias y felicitaciones por tus fics que he notado no son pocos... jeje _

Ashley ketchup1: _gracias amiga te agradezco mucho! _

Maria Teresa de Jesús Tiznado: _bueno gracias por tus reviews amiga me has sido de mucha ayuda thanks!_

_Chicas ustedes me han acompañado a lo largo de la escritura de mis fics que a pesar de no estar tan buenos se tomaron la molestia de leerlo y dejar su opinión y por eso chicas las quiero mucho gracias de nuevo y aquí les dejo el capitulo 6 de "Una maestra fuego" con mis únicas y últimas palabras: gracias, felicidades y suerte jeje! Y no se asusten por estas palabras obvio voy a seguir escribiendo jeje!_

¿Sin escape?

Sin salida, atada a un árbol y privada de su arma más preciada: el fuego, no sabía cuanto había caminado adentrándose en el bosque y fundiéndose entre las sombras. La noche aún era joven cuando raptada por su odioso prometido Elwing se vio en medio de las consecuencias que un erróneo trato había causado en su vida, aquel error cometido tiempo atrás por sus padres al ofrecer la mano de su única hija en matrimonio. Ahora su familia separada, su padre y madre se habían dividido luego del destierro de su hija solo por vergüenza ajena, su hermano de ahora 17 años en la búsqueda de una meta suficientemente alta para compensar la humillación de su hermana viajaba alrededor del mundo para ganar reconocimiento.

Ella causante de la disolución de su linaje y ahora en manos de si futuro esposo maldecía su insolente y desvergonzado vocabulario y su innecesario atrevimiento al discutirle al jefe de las impetuosas tropas de falanges de omplitas.

Su lengua suelta la llevó a una discusión en medio de la plaza del reino del fuego teniendo como resultado la inmediata fama de rebelde y traidora por discutir las condiciones de vida de los presos capturados en guerra.

Su actitud intransigente y arrogante la llevo a un duelo de fuego en que familiares presentes observaron su humillante, dolorosa y perdida batalla contra el general; viviendo en el exilio junto a su primo Tahalos para ella un hermano y el padre de él Nienor aprendió algunas técnicas del mando del fuego control y con su compañía logró sobrellevar la soledad que implica estar en el exilio. Ellos tenían como deber mantener una vigilancia continua sobre una parte de las tierras del reino tierra pero también ellos estaban en contra de la monarquía terrorista del señor del fuego Ozai por lo tanto no hacían su tarea de vigilar y en cambio ayudaban a esas tropas (una forma mas inteligente de rebelarse que no sea discutiendo públicamente con el general de falanges).

Esa voz resonaba dentro de su mente relatándole sus errores en tercera persona haciéndole ver como su inútil impertinencia había logrado llevarla hasta tal punto.

Undida en sus pensamientos Elwing había bajado la mirada hasta encontrarse con la quietud que le proporcionaba el irregular suelo de arena que estaba cercana al mar, ese típico aroma llegaba hasta su mente embriagándola de sensaciones indescriptibles, su cabellara enrulada caía llovidamente sobre su rostro ocultando sus facciones de mujer detrás de una cortina de rulos castaños.

- que pasa Elwing? Estas algo callada- le preguntó Dior jactanciosamente mientras buscaba algo para comer

Ella por lo demás despertó de sus soñadores pensamientos de antaño para que al levantar su mirada tropezar con los relampagueantes ojos esmeraldas de Dior. Frunció el ceño y con la mirada Elwing penetro al joven maestro, volteó la cabeza evitando tener q ver a ese desvergonzado joven que la había atado a un árbol con cadenas en sus manos.

- creo que te hice una pregunta- repitió Dior con disgusto observando a su prisionera de pies a cabeza con interés. Elwing se limitó a simplemente ignorarlo por completo lo cual lo enfado aún mas.

- no piensas responder eh...? – Dijo burlón – se nota que esa arrogancia no te ha abandonado después de todo...

- SSSHHHH!- lo calló ella de golpe

- no me chites!- exclamó frenético Dior ante la escasa muestra de respeto de Elwing. Pero ella no mostró turbación alguna a pesar de los gritos y sandeces que su prometido decía en ese momento.

- deja de hacer berrinches!- dijo ella hastiada

- YO-NO-HAGO-BE-RRIN-CHES- dijo entrecortado él – no eres mas que una niña presuntuosa y descarada!- continuó

- y tú no mas que un patán insoportable, testarudo y engreído – dijo ella endureciendo su voz hasta tornarla lo mas grave que pudo.

La tensión en el ambiente se volvió pesada y densa pero en un momento las facciones tiesas de Dior se ablandaron de repente y adoptaron un aire de hegemonía y malicia, dejando que sus hombros se relajaran y brazos y manos se dejaran caer a ambos lados de su cuerpo. Elwing se había adelantado de su lugar contra el árbol hasta tensar sus ataduras ignorando el hecho de que estas por el tirón comenzaron a raspar su blanquecina piel, su reparación algo agitada por el enfado y sus puños apretados.

El se acercaba con su petulante andar hacia la joven clavando sus ojos en la dura mirada de Elwing pero a medida de que se acercaba hecho un vistazo a su cuerpo deteniéndose especialmente en las curvas de su cadera delineada y bien formada, pero no cesó de avanzar hasta que su cuerpo rozó el de ella ligeramente; sus brazos se posaron fuertemente contra el tronco del árbol a la altura de su cintura encerrándola entre ellos

- eres la joven mas insolente, atrevida e intrépida que jamás haya conocido – dijo Dior acercando sus labios a los de ella despojándole el aliento – y... eso me gusta... mucho- Elwing turbada e inmóvil no sabía que hacer, sus manos atadas detrás de su espalda y sus pies amarrados... como evitar ese beso indecente con su mente enfocada solo en el hecho de romperle la nariz y evitando dejarla pensar en otro plan...

Pudo sentir como el calor de los labios de Dior acercándose peligrosamente a los suyos compartiendo el mismo aire que respiraban, apretando sus párpados y conteniendo la respiración para recibir el indeseado contacto cuando...

Por milagro puro Dior se desvió y descendió hasta el cuello de Elwing perdiéndose en él, estaba concentrado en el dulce y frutal aroma característico de la muchacha embriagándose con el, pero por un segundo pareció congelarse en seco, como habiendo descubierto un secreto que había pasado largo tiempo bajo llave, la particular esencia de Elwing estaba entremezclada con otra, una muy diferente que se apreciaba impregnada en sus ropas y piel, una colonia masculina. Dior montó en cólera y su juicio fue nublado por los celos aunque no para perder la cordura, deslizó sus labios hasta el oído de la joven

- tienes un aroma extraño hoy mi querida maestra... ¿con quien has estado?- dijo en un murmullo siseante y malicioso, sus palabras resonaron huecamente en la mente de Elwing dando vueltas para poder buscar una excusa lo suficientemente convincente para decirle a Dior. Mientras buscaba una explicación a la mente de Elwing vinieron a aparar las imágenes de ese subrepticio beso que le había dado a Zuko y que este correspondió en la oscuridad de la noche cuando un velo de sombras los encubrió.

- eh... yo... no he estado con nadie...- articuló la joven muchacha sonando tan convincente como le fue posible

m...?- susurro él poco convencido

- solo he estado con mi grifo Amrod y creo que él debería estar durmiendo ahora mismo

- yo no creo que Amrod huela tan limpio- murmuro Dior sin apartar su cabeza de las profundidades del cuello de la joven. Sus manos se despegaron del tronco del árbol y se posaron delicadamente en la cintura de Elwing, discretamente deslizó estas por debajo de sus ropas teniendo bajo sus manos la delicada piel de la cadera de la muchacha.

La desesperación de ella fue aumentando a medida que los botones que mantenían su chaqueta cerrada fueron cediendo bajo los dedos de Dior que los desabotonaba uno por uno, la chaqueta calló al suelo...

Al igual que katara unas cintas eran las que cubrían a la joven, estas eran de color blanco pero el modelo era diferente, las cintas de Elwing cubrían ajustadamente los pechos de la joven, 3 tiras se disponían sobre su hombro derecho verticalmente y luego el vendaje descendía diagonalmente hasta debajo del brazo izquierdo el hombro de este lado no llevaba ninguna cinta sobre el solo el derecho.

Ahora la blanquecina piel de Elwing estaba descubierta o al menos de la cintura para arriba, Dior recorrió con uno de sus dedos el camino que hacía la cicatriz de la joven en su espalda dejando posada su frente en la de ella. Sus ojos lagrimeaban por el miedo, la furia y la angustia, no tenía salida se sentía impotente ante ese hombre que hubiese dado para que la sacaran de allí,...

De repente y casi por como un milagro una llamarada salió de entre la espesura del bosque haciendo que Dior se separara de Elwing por la sorpresa. Un animal de gran tamaño se asomó amenazante de las penumbras un par de ojos dorados centellantes refulgían en la noche con la luz de la luna bañando el bosque. En el lomo de este un joven iba montado, al llegar al lugar saltó ágilmente del lomo del animal y calló al suelo en una pose característica de ataque de los maestros fuego.

Un duelo rebosante de vehemencia se llevó a cabo entre ambos personajes, el joven y Dior, Elwing aún atada veía como las sombras se movían dinámicamente por entre los árboles...

La mayor de ellas logró derribar a la otra, era una figura de cuatro patas y lo que parecían ser alas, pero a la tercera la había perdido de vista...

Sintió como las cadenas que ataban sus manos se aflojaron dejándola en libertad, sus pies misteriosamente también habían sido liberados, una cara familiar se asomó detrás del árbol en el que había estado amarrada hace unos momentos, sus ojos castaños se enfocaron en aquellas orbes ambarinas que la miraban consternadas, la única palabra que pudo escapar de sus labios y evitar quedar atrapadas dentro de su garganta fue:

- ZUKO!- dijo ella antes de lanzarse al cuello del joven y rodearlo con sus brazos mientras mas lagrimas humedecían la camisa del príncipe del fuego. Este enrosco a la joven entre sus brazos musculosos y trató de calmar su llanto.

Al encontrarse sus miradas ambos quedaron conectados y atados al los ojos del otro, entrelazados por sus miembros que mantenían al otro cerca suyo... un fuerte y seco ruido estrepitoso se escuchó vanamente entre las ramas de los árboles.

Ambos se separaron y corrieron en dirección a la playa donde lo primero que vieron fue a Dior tendido en el suelo inconciente por un fuerte golpe y a Amrod para junto a él con aire victorioso, Elwing se acercó a todo corrida al animal y lo abrazó por el cuello, este la lamió alegremente, con el afilado pico anaranjado sujetó a Dior y lo puso dentro de su pequeña nave, Zuko fijó un rumbo y encendió el motor, al instante nave y pasajero se encontraban en el mar en viaje a alguna isla mas lejana.

Finalmente libre de ataduras y de un tedioso futuro esposo Elwing solo pudo suspirar tranquilamente antes de hablar nuevamente

- gracias – dijo dirigiéndole una mirada a Zuko al mismo tiempo en que un segundo suspiro salía de sus labios

- esta bien- fue la única respuesta del príncipe- pero si Amrod no me hubiese empujado a venir creo que en este momento estarías por viajar a la isla de la nación del fuego- admitió él

- no me digas- rió ella divertida mientras se acercaba al grifo y le daba unas palmadas de agradecimiento en el pico. Zuko desvió la mirada por un momento al mar y se perdió en su serenidad y en el color zafiro de sus cristalinas aguas, luego observó a Elwing allí parada poco mas alejada, su mirada la recorrió desde abajo empezando por sus piernas y fue ascendiendo el llano abdomen de la joven, sus generosos pechos (ahora al descubierto ya que no llevaba su chaqueta) y cuando finalmente llegó a su rostro notó que ella le observaba también, apartó la vista sonrojado y la clavó en la arena.

Amrod había desaparecido nuevamente, solo estaban ellos y el amenazador amanecer que brotaba por detrás del horizonte del mar.

- lo que paso... en la playa ayer...- dijo Zuko tomando coraje y sin despegar su mirada de la arena

- siento haber hacho algo que no debí- respondió Elwing – pero es que...

- yo...- dijo Zuko como sin haber escuchado lo que ella estaba a punto de decir

-No pude evitarlo

Esas palabras usadas en una misma oración fue la misma que salio de las bocas de ambos jóvenes. Uno y otro se miraron sorprendidos, el corazón de Zuko comenzó a acelerarse rápidamente, si respiración se agitó un poco y su cuerpo le pedía a gritos el roce de sus labios con los de ella, el contacto de sus pieles y la compañía del otro, entre mirada y mirada el tiempo se esfumó y casi sin notarlo los dos se habían acercado...

Enfrentados tanto Elwing como Zuko perdieron el control total de sus emociones ella poso su mano en la mejilla de él y con delicadeza la hizo descender hasta su torso. Zuko la enrosco con sus brazos pudiendo sentir la suave piel de ella bajo la suya, sus labios se acercaron hasta rozarse con delicadeza compartiendo el aire que ambos inhalaban, con un último respiro se besaron tiernamente...

Ambas lenguas se volvieron a encontrar y jugueteando alegremente provocaron un escalofríos a sus dueños, las delgadas cintas que cubrían el cuerpo de Elwing eran tan finas que el calor de su cuerpo traspasaba por ellas permitiendo sentir el contacto de su piel, sembrando besos en el cuello de Elwing, Zuko percibió el aroma de Dior lejanamente impregnado en ella, para ahogar esa fragancia despreciable esparció mas besos en aquella zona dejando que los cabellos de ella cayeran sobre su rostro.

Elwing no se quedaría atrás para estar emparejados desabotonó la camisa del príncipe y lo despojó de cualquier vestimenta que cubriera su pecho trabajado evitando el contacto son su cuerpo por unos segundos pero al terminar él volvió a la carga aforrándola no pudiendo soportar estar unos segundos lejos del calor de ella, luego depositó una gran cantidad de besos en su torso pálido y descubierto mientras que sus manos recorrían la ancha espalda de Zuko.

Él con sus manos acariciaba la marcada cintura de Elwing masajeando con suma delicadeza con sus dedos sus músculos tiesos por la tensión sufrida hace un tiempo corto, los perfilados pechos de ella chocaban con sutileza su cuerpo.

Ya jadeando y en busca de aire los dos jóvenes se vieron forzados a tumbarse en el suelo por el cansancio, pero continuando con sus muestras de afecto hasta que el cansancio los venció y se separaron respirando con dificultad agitados y jadeantes.

Se pusieron de pie al rato, Elwing no llevaba su camisa la había olvidado cuando Amrod golpeó a Dior dejándolo inconsciente, ahora se daba cuenta de eso pero no quería volver a donde estaba atada quería quedarse donde estaba junto al hombre que amaba. Casi como si él hubiese escuchado lo que ella pensaba Zuko tomó la chaqueta que había caído al suelo (era la suya) y la puso sobre los hombros de la joven...

- gracias... pero y tú?- pregunto ella

- creo que tu la necesitas mas que yo ahora- respondió él con una pequeña sonrisa burlona

Ella le sonrió y se la acomodó sobre el cuerpo de forma correcta.

Se sentaron en la playa recostados contra un árbol, hablando de cosas si importancia durante largo rato hasta que Amrod hizo su aparición a un lado de ellos, llevaba en el pico la ropa de Elwing

- gracias- dijo ella tomándola, pero cuando iba desabotonando el 3er botón miró a Zuko que desde el suelo la observaba inocentemente.

- date la vuelta- le dijo ella

- que? Si yo no te estoy mirando- dijo él sonando sorprendido

- entonces si no lo hacías ahora te digo date vuelta- insistió Elwing

-pero... Ho... pucha...- dijo Zuko antes de voltearse y cruzarse de brazos, ella sonrió victoriosa y rápidamente se cambio, luego se acercó a Zuko que estaba de espaldas poso sus manos en los anchos hombros del muchacho y beso con ternura su mejilla mientras susurraba un "gracias".

_Bueno eso es todo por ahora me quede hasta las 2:30 de la madrugada haciéndolo aprovechando que estoy de vacaciones y me puse a hacerlo espero que les haya gustado y tendré el siguen capitulo en poco menos de 1 semana o creo q mas no se tengo que ver ok?_

_Saludos a todos y un beso..._

Se despide Grey Nigth


End file.
